


Akigumi Bonding Time

by joonbuggiez



Series: Hello LGBTQ+ community [1]
Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Akigumi Bonding, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Family Bonding, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Nightmares, Omi has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, The homoerotic subtext between Nachi and Omi, ask to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28787379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joonbuggiez/pseuds/joonbuggiez
Summary: Their first performance was finished. The Autumn troupe was already getting closer and closer. It reminds Omi of the olden days... the days he duly wishes he could relive— even just for a few moments. Fear rises up his chest and into his throat before he lets out a quiet and choked sob.Was he stealing Nachi's dreams? Did he truly want to make acting his own, when he knew that if not for him, Nachi would still be here, possibly in the very same position he was in? Living his best life? Actually enjoying what he was doing for once?He was scared.He misses him.He doesn't know if he was the one who was supposed to be here in the first place.//SPOILERS FOR THE CHAPTER 3! I have yet to read the chapter 5+ at this point so! Do not @ me.
Relationships: Omi Fushimi/Nachi, Past Omi Fushimi/Nachi
Series: Hello LGBTQ+ community [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111670
Kudos: 15





	Akigumi Bonding Time

**Author's Note:**

> Baby's first a3 fic/fic in general... please be gentle.

The moon was high, Taichi’s pretty sure, he could still see and feel that it was dark and cold. Considering that he was still wrapped in his sheets with his stuffie, he knew that it was still pretty early— or at least that’s how everyone else would say it— in the night. What caught him off guard was the mild sniffling from the other side of the room.

He sits up immediately and tries to glance over to the sound of the noise. It surely couldn’t be a ghost— or even worse, an intruder…!? Though, he’s pretty sure he recognizes the low and soft noises.

… He’s worried now, he’s sure that was Omi. He didn’t know Omi even stayed up later than he did, in all honesty. That guy always kept to sleeping at reasonable times.

“Omi?” He calls out quietly and peers his head over to the side. He hears the older man’s breath hitch a little bit and there’s a few moments of thick and unwanted silence between the two of them. Taichi almost thinks that he was just hallucinating the choked out, yet quiet sobs coming from his senpai’s side of the room.

  
That is until the man in question speaks. “Sorry, Taichi, did I wake you up?” His voice seems a bit more quieter than it usually was, and Taichi  _ knows _ this tone of voice. He was hiding something, he was hiding something that he thought would make people look down on him.

Taichi knows that feeling far too much, and yet it was Autumn troupe who had helped him out of that mess— Omi being the most supportive one from the get go. Of course, his first natural reaction was to help him, for fuck’s sake.

“You didn’t wake me up, don’t worry.” He reassures him before getting off his bed to check on Omi. “Is something up?” He asks immediately, not wanting any of Mankai to be in distress— most especially not one of his own. “I— I don’t usually hear you cry. Not— not even for acting and I’m— really  _ really _ worried.” He continues on, clasping his hands together.

There’s a few moments of pause, and Taichi grows anxious the longer the silence stretches on for. “I— you don’t have to tell me, Omi— I get that sometimes you just want to be alone but you don’t— you don’t  _ have _ to. Autumn troupe— no—  _ I’ve _ got your back. From one guy to another.” He smiles in a way that he hopes is reassuring, with the moonlight shining ever so slightly in his eyes and on his face.

It’s hard to read Omi’s expression, but Tachi can see that he was holding something in his hands, close to his chest. His arms were tight around it, and his thumbs were rubbing the back of his hand. Against the moonlight, it’s hard to see Omi’s face. He can only see the slow rise and fall of the other’s shoulders, the marred skin of his scars, and a slight tremble in each and every breath.

“... you’ve grown a lot, Taichi.” Omi murmurs quietly and brings his fists down onto his lap. He was looking up at Taichi since he had been sitting down. The redhead could see the faint pinkness on the other’s cheeks and nose, he could see the light trails of tears on his face. “I… I’m just reminiscing, I guess.” 

There’s a few moments of silence. Taichi is expecting the twenty year old to expound, but it doesn’t come. He takes in a small quick breath to regulate his voice because… he doesn’t think he’s ever seen Omi like this before. “You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t wanna. I’m not forcing you… really, I honestly don’t think I could if I wanted to, honestly.” He laughs out in jest at that latter statement. 

He quickly realizes that it was a bad move when he sees Omi’s brow crunch up, and how he bites his lip in worry. “Do I really just give that aura off?” He asks worriedly. “Someone… someone who’d hurt someone just at the drop of the hat?” The older man asks, voice quiet and… it wavers. Taichi realizes that Omi’s been talking a little slower than he already does. 

There’s a pang of guilt in his heart, when he realizes he made Omi think that. “No— no, no, no, no! Of course not, Omi— You’re literally one of the kindest and mother-iest people I’ve ever met.” He tells him honestly. He’s the older brother that Taichi never had, really. He may have only been here for a couple of weeks but he’s seriously just admired so much about Omi— he’s literally a lady magnet, and he’s kind, and he’s a great cook. He’s not surprised, really. Omi’s just generally a really great older brother figure in his life. “Like– You’re pretty much my second mom at this point— ah! But don’t tell the director, I’m pretty sure they’re trying to fight you on the No 1. Mom spot.” He aims to lighten the mood even a little bit.

Taichi lets out a sigh of relief when he hears Omi’s quiet chuckle and the older one tilts his head down a little bit. A beat of silence before Omi sighs. “There’s just a lot to think about.” He admits to the younger one. “It’s this time of the year and…” His thumb seems to be pressing deeper onto the back of his hands.

“And…?” He prods quietly, moving over to sit down next to his senpai.

“There’s just a feeling of dread in my chest,” He admits after a while. “I’ve been shouldering this…  _ this _ for three years… it’s just— Now that I’m in the Autumn troupe for real, I’m at a loss. I’m.. I’m ex...excited, since… since it’s our dream, you know? It feels… surreal, if I’m honest.” His eyes were unreadable, but one thing was for certain. Omi was lost.

Taichi gets that. He just hopes that Omi hasn’t gone through the things he’s gone through. Or worse. The thought of that was making his blood boil.

And another moment passes before Taichi realizes that Omi sounded… so disconnected. ‘Our dream,’ he had said. Sure, it was everyone in Mankai’s dream to be an actor, but it doesn’t feel like that’s what Omi was talking about at all. There’s a mild feeling of dread that settles in Taichi’s stomach. What was Omi being so cryptic about? He knows that it’s not his place to prod but he can’t help himself.

“You said our,” He prods testingly, but gently. “Again, I don’t want you to— to be forced to talk about something you don’t want to— to me but— you’ve done so much for me, Omi, I want to at least return the favor. We’re all in this together, after all.” He says quietly but determinedly.

Omi turns his head to look over to the redhead. There’s a soft but relieved smile on his face, though he still seems on edge. “I can talk to you and Autumn troupe about it tomorrow.. It’s just.. I do want to tell you, but I think it would be better to say it to everyone in one fell swoop. Just… just so I don’t have to bear with having to say it more than once.” His smile is strained, but genuine all the more.

“Take as much time as you want, dude. There’s no pressure. We’ve already done closing night, we can take a little time to relax for a while, okay?” Taichi reassures and gives Omi a gentle shoulder bump to show their broship. 

Omi takes a deep sigh and holds his fists closer to his chest before nodding slightly. “I… I’ll prep myself while making breakfast tomorrow then… can… can you help me gather everyone then?” He murmurs. Taichi nods at that and reassures Omi peppily that he will do just that before Omi smiles a more genuine smile. “Thank you, Taichi. You better get some sleep, then, ‘specially if you want to grow as tall as me one day.”   
  


Taichi lets out a guffaw at the teasing tone of his senpai and he nudges him with his elbow. “That is  _ so _ uncalled for, Omi!” He laughs, trying not to be too loud for the sake of Banri, Juza, and god forbid Sakyo. He gets chills just imagining Sakyo getting mad at them for being too loud at this hour of the night. “Buut you are right.” He sighs a bit and carefully stands up, careful not to hit his head on the bed’s top. “Good night Omi… Just know we’re all here for you, okay?”    
  
Omi smiles and nods slightly. “Yeah…” There was a trace of hesitance in his voice. “I will. Don’t worry.” He murmurs quietly. “Good night, Taichi.” Taichi’s not a hundred percent sure if Omi has just mastered the arts of acting, or if was genuinely fine. He hopes it’s the latter as he comes back to his own bed. He pauses before wrapping his arms around the green rabbit plushie he has and quickly falling asleep, trusting Omi that he would be fine at least in the next morning.

While Taichi had blissfully fallen asleep, Omi had just put the necklace that was in his hands back around his neck before getting settled for the night. He really tries to fall asleep, yet his mind was plagued with loss and guilt. It takes hours upon hours before he even gets a wink of sleep

——

Banri’s sheets get pulled off his body and he lets out a sharp groan and sits up, only to see Hyodo holding his sheets up. “What the fuck is up with you, Hyodo!” He groans and tries to reach for his blanket again. Granted, he was already sweating a lot more since the medication he’s been taking and he honestly admits that he smells like absolute trash right now but he was trying not to pay attention to it.

“Omi wanted to talk to the whole troupe. Came up earlier or sumn’.” Hyodo grunts and shoves the blankets down to the floor. “Wipe your pits before you change clothes, ‘n use deodorant ‘n shit. Don’t want to embarrass yourself by smellin’ like ass durin’ the meet.” He rolls his eyes before going back over to his side.

“Shuddup, shuddup, y’ain’t my mom, for fuck’s sake.” He groans with great disdain, though he’s pretty much glad for Hyodo help on this shit. It’s embarrassing, but the guy doesn’t sugarcoat jack shit. He gets off his bed and glances over to Hyodo’s side before getting changed, mildly begrudgingly following what the other guy had said. They finish up in silence and it doesn’t seem like Hyodo had bothered slicking his hair back, and opted for a short ponytail instead.

“You know that makes you look like a fuckin twink, right, Hyodo?” Banri sneers and nudges the mildly taller man with his elbow. Arguing for the sake of arguing— or rather, it’s just the unease of looking at Hyodo like this. Comfortable with just not adhering to societal rules because nobody just gives a shit about how he looks. Guy’s already too intimidating on his own, no way someone’s gonna pick a fight with him.

Somehow, it makes him jealous, even when he knows that attention is all he strives for. 

He really hates how Hyodo makes him feel, and he hopes that he can just sock the idiot in the face. Just to feel even a little bit of relief in his aching heart.

“The fuck you lookin’ at me so long for, Settsu?” He hears Hyodo sigh out as they get to the lounge. “Sumthn’ on my face? Muta?” He asks as he picks at the corner of his eyes.

Banri wracks his brain for a few moments before swatting Hyodo’s hand away. “No, there ain’t any of that crusty shit in your eyes.” He scoffs and then glances over to the kitchenette in the lounge. 

He hears Hyodo mumbling more about feeling his eye crust and wiping them off on his shirt but Banri goes to sit near the counter to see what Omi was up to. “Yo, Omi, you know what the meeting’s about?” He asks him, knowing that the big guy already knew what was going on.

Omi seems to drop his spatula for a moment before quickly picking it up with his scarred hand. “Hah?” He seems a bit disoriented, which worries the troupe leader almost immediately. “I’m—”   
  
“Omi, if you’re not feelin’ well I’m pretty fuckin’ sure that I could’ve whipped somethin’ somewhat edible up for everyone.” Banri sighs a bit and opts to get the spatula off of Omi’s hands.

“I’m alright, Banri. Cooking gets my nerves all calmed down,” He sighs a little bit, and he seems somewhat wistful. “I’m actually the one that called the meeting up.” He admits and thumbs somewhere in between his chest.   
  


Banri raises his brows. “This ain’t somethin’ bad, ain’t it?” He asks, keeping the worry out of his voice. He can’t have this newly formed fa— this newly formed troupe disband already. He really can’t have that. Not when he’s just found his passion in this damn theater.

“Ah, I guess it depends on how you guys take it?” There’s hesitance evidence in his voice. “I trust you guys, I really do. I’m just… worried.” He admits but he tries to keep a smile on his face. 

“Hey, whatever the fuck’s up, we’ve got your back, Omi. Don’t worry ‘bout that shit.” He murmurs. “Unless it’s seriously fucked the fuck up, like… I don’t know, murder?” He sees the grimace on Omi’s face and his own eyes widen slightly. “Shit, y’ain’t murdered someone, right, Omi?” He asks seriously as he narrows his eyes at him. “Y’aren’t gonna get Autumn troupe in trouble, are ya?” He asks, almost accusingly— obviously getting defensive at the idea.

Omi pursed his lips, and it’s one of those genuine frowns that the older man has. It’s not often he does that— at least within the past few months that they’ve been with each other. “It’s… complicated, Banri. I’d explain it all when everyone’s here.” He murmurs quietly. “We’re just waiting for Sakyo and Taichi to come back, and we can talk over br—”

“Like shit am I waitin’ for somethin’ that could possibly tear this troupe apart, Omi!” The leader hisses and grabs Omi by the front of the shirt, even if he was taller than him.

“Settsu. ‘S gonna explain later, give ‘im time to breath.” Hyodo calls out, holding Banri’s arm. “S obviously not havin’ a good time right now. Look.” He cocks his head slightly to the adult.

Banri was about to argue before looking at what Juza meant. Omi was biting his lip and his eyes were steely… but somehow glazed. Like he wasn’t there completely. His breathing had picked up the slight pace and— fuck, was he shaking? Banri knew he could be intimidating, but Omi had never ever reacted like this towards any of the fights that would go down in the troupe...

He lets go, even if a bit reluctantly. “You better explain well later, Omi.” He huffs, “I ain’t toleratin’ anything that’s gonna pull this troupe apart.” He says with worry and malice. 

“I… It won’t be too much trouble, I’d hope.” Omi says, voice quieter and softer than most. “Meanwhile,” He starts off, trying to deflect this, even for a few moments. “Let’s see how these eggs benedict held up, yeah?” His voice was wavering ever so slightly. He slides them onto the plate as he hears the door open up.

“Goood morning Autumn troupe!” Taichi says, already having caught up with the tension. “Sorry that we got up so early but Omi says he really wants to get this off his chest as soon as possible, right Omi!” He hums and smiles at him. Of course, this had been Taichi’s way of showing that he, too, was nervous.

“Mm,” The tallest of them nods curtly before setting down everything on the table. There was a pregnant pause between everyone sitting down and this only made Banri more and more anxious.

And most of all pissed as all fuck. “Just fuckin spit it out, Omi!” Banri slams his palms onto the table.

“Settsu shut your trap for a moment and let him explain.” There was a certain edge to Sakyo’s voice, having heard what happened earlier. “Let Fushimi explain why he’s called the meeting and then we can debate as much as we want to, alright?” He sighs and crosses his arms. His glare was sharp towards Omi, but it was… probably out of concern.

Banri’s not dense enough to know when this guy’s being soft and he sure isn’t dumb enough to keep arguing. So, with that, he pushes down his fear— no, he’s not like that— his worries down.

“Talk then, Omi.” He grunts. He glances around the table to see what the other two members of the troupe were doing.

Juza was prodding at the food with his thumb and… well, it’s always hard to read Juza and the lack of expression on his face, but the fidgeting enough was enough to say that he was wondering what this was all about. On the other hand, Taichi had a determined look on his face, as if he were ready to throw hands at any given moment. 

Banri already knows that… well, most of everyone here idolizes Omi in some way, at least the same way everyone is motivated by Juza– not that he himself is dependent on that purple haired idiot— but most of them were pushed to continue acting because of him. It was different with Omi. Omi’s usual disposition was just… he didn’t seem like he had too many problems to worry about— or if he did, he was competent enough to solve them himself. He was always doting on them— Banri had pretended he hated it, but he honestly saw no ill intention with how Omi was treating him, or how there was no underlying motive.

That’s why he’s scared now, in all honesty. He’s gotten too attached to this damn troupe to let anyone go. He doesn’t want to lose even just one member here. Not now, not ever.

The silence went on for a long while, Juza eventually getting antsy enough to fucking— that fucker really just stress eats, doesn’t he. God— that idiot was chewing so loudly. Banri was just about to hit him with his knee before Omi laughs a little bit and sighs.

He pauses once, before starting to speak. “So… you all know about Nachi and the Wolves by now, right…?” He asks and there were a few nods. Taichi seemed more anxious, with Sakyo and Juza seeming indifferent. Of course, Banri clicks his tongue at that before gesturing to him to go on. He’s aware he was sending off the vibes of ‘cut to the chase.’ because Banri was not having this type of shit.

Omi pauses for a moment. “So… Nachi… he’s… he wasn’t my best friend.” He admits to them and he pauses, sharp but foggy eyes glancing over between everyone. “He was… much much more important to me.”   
  
“Like a bro then?” Taichi asks and raises his brow. Banri narrows his eyes at that. He’s not sure that that’s what Omi was going for, in all honesty. The way that he seems to be cautious and anxious, like he’s waiting for the right time to strike— or Banri hopes, instead of a pounce and kill, it’s just the right opportunity to say what’s on his mind.

Sakyo seems to have the same sentiments. There was a sharp and analysing gaze right on Omi. It seems like he’s wondering the same exact thing that Banri was. “Fushimi, you’re stalling. It’s best to rip it off like a bandage right now. Stalling is just going to make Settsu more antsy than he already is.”

“I am NOT antsy!” Banri howls in annoyance and glares at Sakyo. Just one look from the adult makes him pause and he crosses his arms. “I’m not fuckin antsy. I just don’t want shit startin’ here in Autumn troupe and I didn’t do jack shit about it.” He huffs.

“Ah, sorry, sorry,” Omi sighs softly and reaches into his shirt. He pulls out a— dog tag? No, wait, that’s not a dog tag. Banri doesn’t usually see a tiny hole in the middle. “So… Nachi and I were… extremely close. We’ve slept in each other’s houses, slept at where we had our meetings... in the same bed and everything. We were just… I guess we were… ride or die with each other. Anything the other would do, the other followed with no questions asked. We grew up with each other, actually. Thick as thieves, up until the very end… but… he…”

He looks away for a moment, his fists clenching and shaking at the top of the table. Taichi had put a hand on his back in solidarity and support before Omi let out another quiet sigh. “So… basically… what I’m trying to say is, if I didn’t love Nachi the way we loved each other back then… to the point where we’d try and follow each other to the ends of the world, where we built our perception of how to love and who to love— All I’m saying is… I wouldn’t have met all of you guys. I love him with all my heart— and like you all know, he’s the one with the dreams for acting… I just want to make sure his dream—  _ our _ dream is going to be fulfilled. I’d do anything to make him happy, even… even if he isn’t exactly here anymore.” He murmurs lowly, voice growing quieter. “I know you lot are nice enough to… to not discriminate against like… guys who likes me. And… has done mildly questionable things for said man.” 

There was a cold silence between everyone before Juza stands up and purses his lips. He opens his mouth before looking away too. “It’d be real hypocritical of me if I got mad at you for likin’ men. Since… what’s not to like.” He mumbles and rubs the back of his neck. “Dunno. What ‘m tryin’ to say ‘s you’re not ‘lone on this.” He tells Omi.

Taichi and Banri widened their eyes a tad bit at that. That’s honestly not what they were expecting but Taichi claps a bit and smiles brightly at that. He seemed giddier than usual.

“Omi! Hey– Same with Juza but uh— I wouldn’t judge you since like— I have literally been so open about liking guys? Y’know? I— I honestly don’t even know if a lot of people here in Japan know about my sexuality so I kinda just— I just kinda go with being bi? But— I really have no preference— and some people are just cool— but— but also! The colors of the flag are really really nice and it really fits my whole vibe? I-I’m sorry if I’m taking the spotlight right now but! I also want you to know that you’re not alone and if anyone tries to fight you I’m gonna support you—”   
  
“Taichi, there’s no respect here but you’re literally a twink.” Banri says, with absolutely no remorse.

“I’m a twunk at least!” Taichi groans and throws his hands up in the air, ever so animated.

There’s a few moments of silence on Sakyo’s end and Omi is looking at him expectantly. Juza, whose face had darkened slightly from the blood that rose onto his face, seemed mildly anxious that he just came out on the whim. Taichi, on the other hand, seems excited that he’s not the only one who’s part of this sort of community in Mankai— specifically Autumn. 

Banri wouldn’t even want them to know about him, so he keeps silent. He glances on over to Sakyo. “What’s your verdict on this, old geezer. I’m definitely fine with this shit— much better than how grave he was makin’ it sound.” He scoffs and crosses his arms.

“Sorry,” Omi says a bit sheepishly and he bites his lip. He was messing around with his wrist support and he tries to sit up straight, to at least have some semblance of confidence in himself.

Banri still seriously doesn’t know what the big deal with heteronormativity is. He isn’t gay himself, but fuck did he find it stupid when people freaked out about it. 

“Alright. I’m proud of you for confiding in us, Fushimi. It’s… not quite what I was expecting you to say, but it does explain what I’ve heard of you in the past.” Sakyo sighs. “As long as this doesn’t hinder you, got it?” He says, ever straight to the point.

“A-ah, that’s… I’m not quite done yet I… since his… death day anniversary is coming up, I want you guys to meet him too. You’re… you’ve all become really close and I just— I was just scared at first. Talking… or… thinking about talking to Nachi, with… with this… ” He gestures to the small dog tag with a heart-shaped hole in the middle. “I’d think he’d like to meet you guys. Since… since we’re living out our dream together and everything. And since… since all of you have been helping take care of me. I’m… we’ve all just grown so close over these past few weeks. You’re practically second family to me at this point… Nachi… he’d love to see me happy like this. He’d… he’d love that you guys are making our dreams come true and that we’re just… happy together, you know? He’d like that a ton…” He murmurs quietly and there’s a small wistful smile on his face.

Banri sees that Omi was holding the necklace tight in his hands. That guy must’ve been seriously dedicated to Nachi. He thinks to himself that, one day, he’s going to have a relationship like that with someone, and he honestly can’t wait. The thought of just bein’ bare and vulnerable with each other was honestly chilling, but there’s a sort of intimacy that he wants. 

“A-ah, really?” Taichi pumps his fists up a little bit but Banri sees him faltering for a moment. “Are you sure that’s okay? Visiting loved ones with— people that aren’t neither’s family ‘s just— we wouldn’t be intruding or anything?”

“You shouldn’t feel pressured to bring us, but I trust your judgement on this, Fushimi.” Sakyo tells him. “If you’re sure, just tell us when and we’ll be here to support you.” He crosses his arms as he lets out a quiet sigh. “Granted that my schedule allows it, at least.

Omi swallows a bit thickly before lifting his forearm. He’s wiping his eyes with it and he clenches his fist tighter around his charm. “I haven’t felt this nervous since before me and Nachi came out to my dad.” He chokes out, but he’s obviously pleased. “I’m sure Nachi’d love you guys a lot. This… we’ll be coming this weekend… I… thank you, guys. You mean so much to me.” He sniffles a bit but he was smiling bashfully while wiping his tears off of his face.

Juza smiles a little bit at that, but it looks more like a grimace with how shitty this guy was at smiling. Banri nudges the half-filo actor on the elbow and rolls his eyes. 

“If that’s your idea of bein’ reassurin’, Hyodo, then you’re doin’ a crap job at it.” He shakes his head a little bit.

“Shuddup.” Juza huffs and nudges Banri on the shoulder, eyes narrowing at him. “‘M just… happy that ‘m not ‘lone on this.” He mumbles.   
  
“Wwe could start an MLM club! Just the three of us in Mankai— wait—” Taichi bursts out laughing a bit and he has to steady his hands onto the table. “MLM means Mankai Loving Men!”

“No.” Juza answers quickly and bluntly.

“No thank you.” Came Omi’s softer laugh, though he does seem happy that everyone was just… okay with this— better than that, actually. They accepted him. Coming out was always a hard task.

Banri knows that feeling.

“So, we meetin’ up here ‘round 2 or 3 PM then?” He asks, trying to get the overwhelmingly sappy atmosphere done and over with.

“We can go after lunch since it’s quite a commute before you can get there. I know the shortcut to commute there, and we can walk on foot since Nachi’s grave is all the way in the middle of the cemetery… I can tell you all about Nachi… I’m pretty sure you guys’d get a kick of how he and I used to be.” He laughs a bit sheepishly. “But— hearing about our shenanigans doesn’t give you an excuse to act them out, you hear that Taichi?” 

“Y-Yes, Omi!” Taichi splutters out before nudging the taller one.

“We really should get eating before Fushimi’s cooking grows cold.” Sakyo brings up before Hyodo just raises his eyebrows a little bit and then finishes half of his eggs.

Banri groans and rolls his eyes at the mannerisms of the other guy. He nudges him while telling him to, “Shut yer damn mouth when yer eatin’, for fuck’s sake!” while Hyodo started to eat more loudly just to spite him.

The tension from earlier has been solved, and he’s content with the fact that Omi wasn’t about to single-handedly tear this family— this troupe apart.

He’s content, for a change, and he really hopes that things continue on like this from now on. He wants everyone to be comfortable and honest with each other… he doesn’t know if he’ll ever reach that point, but he wants to. He really does.

This is something about Omi that’s added onto his repertoire of things that make him a decent fucking guy.

Omi seemed at peace, for a little while. His hand clutched tight around the short necklace around his neck, and he was genuinely laughing at the bullshit that Taichi was spouting.

But the weekend has come, and there was another sad and melancholic feel around him. He was anxious, and they mostly went to the cemetery in silence. 

Omi’s head was whirling and his chest was tight. Nachi couldn’t possibly be upset at him for living out his dreams, can’t he? Would Nachi think he was replacing their bond with— with people that Nachi could’ve learned to be friends with, in another life? His heart grows heavy and he almost feels his knees give out when he sees the familiar sight of Nachi’s grave.

“Omi— what’s wrong?” Taichi asks him worriedly, already catching up to his side. The younger man was always ever so supportive— but then again, he was one of the more openly kinder ones in the troupe. One who’s more open with his feelings.

Omi appreciates this with his entire heart, and he tries to give him a reassuring smile. “I’m fine… I… I’m just thinking about a lot right now.” He says as they reach the front of Nachi’s grave. He sets the bucket they got from the entrance of the cemetery and he bows his head for a few moments. The others followed suite. “Nachi… I’m sorry for having been neglectful these past few months. I hope you’ll have me and my troupe today.” He murmurs before kneeling down and getting the sponge wet to clean up the grave. Banri offers to help up and they eventually finish cleaning the place up.

A few moments after the incense is lighted at the foot of the tombstone, then Omi gets on his knees and puts his hands together. “I’m sorry for having not visited in the past, Nachi. I was… scared, funnily enough.” He starts off and he lets out a deep sigh. “I… I know, it’s hard to imagine, coming from me of all people, right?

“I… I got into acting, just for you— so someone could live out your dreams… but… and… and, well, I got into it too. I could see why you liked it so much.” He laughs a bit but there was a growing pain clawing at his chest. “I’m— I’m sorry. I’m sorry that it wasn’t you who could live this dream out. You were the one who had ambitions— the one who actually had plans in his life and I— I didn’t. It was because of my callousness that you’re even in this situation right now.” His voice tightens slightly and his breath hitches a bit.

Then he feels a warmer hand on his shoulder— Juza’s, no doubt, even if he had been mildly confused about the customs of what was going on earlier. 

Omi feels more at peace, knowing he’s got the support of his fellow troupe members with him. 

“But— we— I’ve decided to make it my dream too.” He continues, voice wavering slightly. “I’ve been enjoying it a lot, especially with everyone in Autumn Troupe— everyone in Mankai.” He lifts his head up slightly to look up the inscription on Nachi’s grave. “I won’t back out from it— I’ve found something that I genuinely enjoy and something that… that helps me through…. Through these past three years. I’ll become someone you can be proud of again, okay, Nachi?” He murmurs. “That’s a promise that I’ll hold up to you.” 

He finishes it off with a bow and smiles wistfully at the grave. “Thank you guys for coming to visit with me,” He tells the other troupe members. “I… I wouldn’t have been able to visit on my own, in all honesty. But… I just didn’t want to not tell him about this. This… Autumn troupe is a big development in my life.” 

Omi could see the determined look on both his kouhais faces, specifically Taichi and Juza’s, even if Juza’s was more subtle. He can see that they were both just happy to see Omi even somewhat at peace—

“No need to get sappy, Omi— You promised us stories you ‘n this guy had.” Banri scoffs but his grin was a bit teasing. 

Omi couldn’t help but laugh at that and he starts talking about Nachi so fondly.

“... the Wolves would all sometimes just cuddle up on a huge futon.”

“Ha? Really? Weren’t you guys all really tough and all feral before?”

“Of course we were— doesn’t stop us from caring about each other like family…!”

“... there was also the time that I caught Nachi throwing the food I made down to the floor so the strays could eat it!”

“Hah? Someone rejected your cookin’?” 

“Honestly, my cooking wasn’t the best back when I was 16… I’m pretty sure it’s comparable to what Spring troupe’s depictions of the manager’s cooking is, actually…!”

“... Oh there was the time he dyed his hair too— hahaha! Just remembering the first time he did it was terrible.”   
  
“Hey! What’s wrong with dying your hair?”

“No, no, Taichi— nothing is wrong with that. He just dyed it neon yellow— though, it did grow on me after a while. Ryo’d go ‘Where’s Nachi-san, where is he, I can’t find him!’ in the most distraught way, but I’d just pull out a flashlight and it reflected off of Nachi’s hair!”

“... Ah, there was this time that he wanted to get a bunch of dogs— the ones who got the food that Nachi was throwing off the plate— and he said that we could amass an army of dogs that would chase after us when we’d bike.”

“That sounds like something a seven-year-old would think of…”

“Nachi’s always had that air around him— he just did what he wanted and—” He lets out a small choked noise. “I’m… just glad you’re all here for me. That you’re here with us.”

And once more in his life, Omi felt comfortable. He felt passion. And he just… felt more at peace. There was a long road ahead of him when it came to comprehending his trauma, but he had a good support system. That’s all he needs.

Things were finally looking up.


End file.
